


Questions

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ???? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know???</p></blockquote>





	Questions

“You, uh.” Tyler squints. “What?”

Josh smiles. “You'll understand later.”

“But I want to understand now!” Tyler whines. 

Josh flicks open a lighter and runs his fingers through the flames. “I said later.”

Tyler crosses his arms as the smell of burning flesh fills the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know???

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Maybe Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737884) by [semi_automatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic)




End file.
